New methods for installation of tubular structures in well have recently been introduced like solid expandable systems but have reduced mechanical performances, mostly in collapse resistance.
The U.S. Pat. No. 7,159,666 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,069,900 of the applicant, offer slimming capability without collapse resistance reduction, but at the expense of a radical change of practice which create a substantial barrier entry.